


Золотое яблочко

by herat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История одного очень неудачного признания в любви. А также его причины и следствия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Золотое яблочко

Клинт винил во всем Тони. Согласитесь, всегда приятно обвинить в чем-нибудь Тони. Как говорится: было бы желание, а повод приложится.  
\- На вас с Романовой смотреть жалко, - заявили как-то хором все четыре стакана старого-доброго Джека, буянившие в самой уязвимой части Железного Человека. В его печени. - Вот по отдельности - очень даже приятно, - и, верный своему слову, Старк облизал его с ног до головы таким взглядом, после которого по этикету полагается сигаретка, - а вместе - хоть плачь. Чувак, ты шпион или где?! Возьми уже яйца в кулак и признайся ей в любви!  
\- И Нат разошлет меня почтой по всей стране. Маленькими посылочками.  
\- Все будет хорошо, - с подкупающей уверенность в голосе пообещал Старк, фамильярно приобняв его за плечи. - Верь мне: я гений.  
Мудак он, а не гений.  
  
Таким образом именно из-за Тони Клинт оказался на "любимой" койке в медотсеке, смаргивая с ресниц льющуюся из раны на лбу кровь.  
\- Чем это вы его так? - разрываясь между клятвой Гиппократа и зудящим любопытством, спросил доктор. И Наташа почти смущенно призналась:  
\- Яблоком.  
\- Чем?!  
\- Она избила меня яблоками! - мрачно подтвердил Клинт, мысленно целясь в Старка лучами любви. Два в сердце и контрольный в голову.  
\- Возможно, я слишком остро отреагировала...  
Что значит "возможно"?!  
  
 _\- А как же Бобби? - прошипела Наташа в ответ на его неловкое признание._  
 _Это было... неожиданно. Из всех мыслимых сценариев развития событий, половина из которых обещала Бартону травмы, несовместимые с интимной жизнью, к упоминанию о бывшей жене он оказался совершенно не готов._  
 _\- Бобби?_  
 _\- И Ванда?! - взвилась Романова, запустив руку в так некстати подвернувшуюся вазу с фруктами. - И Джессика?! - Клинт был слишком удивлен и банально заворожен разъяренной рыжей валькирией, чтобы увернуться от полетевшего в него яблока. - И выводок Старковских секретарш?!_  
 _Вместе с длинным списком обвинений, щедро приправленным непереводимым русским фольклором, на голову незадачливого Ромео с легкой руки и меткого глаза его Джульетты обрушилось с полкило крепких крупных яблок._  
 _\- Значит, я тут страдаю и потихоньку скатываюсь в женский алкоголизм, год за годом наблюдая за похождениями этого блядуна, а он, оказывается, все это время любил только меня?!._  
  
Так что Клинт винил во всем случившемся исключительно Тони... Потому что только такой мудак, как Старк, мог положить в вазу с фруктами золотое яблоко!


End file.
